


Surrogate Parents Club

by Masqueradenoir, SneaselXRiolu



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Papa Kukui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masqueradenoir/pseuds/Masqueradenoir, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: A club for various characters who basically adopt children and teenagers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Interdimensional Convention Center





	1. Chapter 1

Professor Kukui walked into the club meeting room where he saw two women. One had gray hair and a golden gem on her chest and the other with short black hair and what appeared to be a pocket watch in a Moon pattern on her clothing. "Alola," he greeted the two women. "My name is Professor Kukui, and who are you?"

The gray-haired woman replied: "I am Eda, the owl lady. This is Bayonetta."

Two more individuals came in. One who appeared to be an elderly frog-person and an elderly human man wearing a fez, the latter of whom Eda appeared to recognize. "Hello Stanley," she said.

She then asked Kukui and the frogman who their kids were. The Frogman revealed that his name was in fact Hopadiah Planter. He apparently had two grandchildren and was taking care of a human girl who he had basically adopted after his grandson found her in the woods. 

Kukui explained that while he and his wife were expecting a child pretty soon, due to the nature of this club technically the answer for him would be his former Ward: a Pokemon trainer by the name of Ash Ketchum, who was actually the current champion of Kukui's home region, Alola.


	2. Chapter 2

Eda sat alone with Bayonetta in the club room. 

The boys had all left for the day, but she still had an hour until Kings baking lesson and Luzs LGBT Club let out. She was stuck with Bayonetta to talk to when suddenly another woman with a square afro entered the room. "Hey who're you?" she asked.

"Garnet," the woman replied.

Eda noticed that the woman had what appeared to be two gemstones on her palms or rather in them. "Who's your kid?" she asked.

Garnet replied, "Steven Universe is his name." She went on to explain that she and her friend were invited, but Pearl was busy with other things.

Eda sat-up. "Say, you are going to love the boys."

"The boys?" Garnet asked.

"Stanley, Hopidiah, and Kukui." Bayonetta informed. "They left a while ago returned to their families."


End file.
